Tears - A Christmas Special
by CrazyVividDreamer
Summary: He waited. He waited for what seemed like forever, yet she never came. He left. Then, She came. She came and saw, and she regretted what happened for the rest of her life. On that Christmas Day, two hearts were broken. For, they both never loved again. Both had separate lives and futures, all without the other. They lived lives in misery. A Christmas Angst Story Special! Amuto.


**~Tears~**

_**A.N.:**__ Hey, all! Merry Christmas! For those of you who DON'T celebrate Christmas, happy holidays! It's a "Christmas Special" story, but it's a bit on the angsty side. Also, the characters may be a bit OOC. Just putting that out there. So, if you're not into angst, read at your own risk! _

…

Christmas, one of the most romantic holidays- besides Valentine's Day, that is-for couples. It was Christmas Eve. The snow blanketed the ground, and everywhere, you could basically feel the love in the air. It seemed quiet, the type of if-you-make-a-sound-it's-going-to-be-super-loud quiet. The snowflakes were still falling slowly and delicately. Bakeries still stayed open at this hour, hoping to get a few more customers here and there. A handful of flower shops still stayed open here and there; the windows overflowing with bundles of roses of varying colors.

While everyone else had seemed to leave the outdoors, a single man stood there. He contrasted deeply against the white background of the world. His dark blue hair and long eyelashes were coated with a soft layer of snowflakes, but he didn't seem to care. He wore a dark black coat that seemed warm and comfortable. He had on a blue scarf that complemented him and kept him warm. His black shoes seemed to sink into the snow. Despite the cold, e seemed happy, content even. A small smile was lighted on his face, but he also seemed a little impatient. It was as if he was waiting for something to happen… or some_one _to come.

As the time passed by, it seemed as if the person he was waiting for was never going to show up. The hours flew by, and he stood there, shivering in the cold. He didn't ever let that deter him though; he knew she would be coming. She was just a little late; that was all. She wouldn't let him down. But as the hours passed by, he felt his smile drooping more and more. For she wasn't coming, if she had, she would've been here by now. She would have called or texted if she really _cared. _To the casual spectator, he looked like he had gotten stood up.

Dropping the roses on the ground, he stared at the red against the white. The cake that was sitting in the box was now cold and no longer looked appetizing. He felt it fall from his hands as if his fingers had frozen over- which was likely, for he had been standing there for the longest time. A card that he had written just for her flew to the ground too. He felt silent tears fall from his eyes along with the shattering of his heart. He looked up at the sky, feeling his tears start to freeze over on his face. His nose and cheeks were pink and red from the intense cold. He closed his eyes.

He had to accept the fact. _She wasn't coming. _

…

A pink headed girl breathed heavily as she ran with all her might. She ran to get to the meeting place, the place where she would meet _him. _As she got there, she realized it was empty. She felt tears bubbling up to her throat, and she tried her hardest not to start crying right then and there.

She could feel the hope rising as she looked around. Was he still here? Was he possibly hiding behind a building, ready to surprise her? Was he going to scare her like he always did when she was late? Her eyes searched against the bland white background, trying to find the one man she truly loved.

Her eyes landed on a box of smashed cake and a bouquet of roses. The roses looked a little frozen over, as if the person who was holding it had stood in the cold for hours… waiting. She felt her heart constrict as she moved towards the roses and cake. Tears slipped down her eyes as she saw the cake. Her breath caught in her throat as she read the words that were iced onto the neatly decorated cake:

_Happy Five Years, my beautiful strawberry, Amu! _

A single card laid in the snow as if it was put there on purpose. Amu, the pinkette, bent down to pick up the sad remains of a crushed dream. She opened it, and more tears slipped from her eyes as she read the next words, the words that broke her heart and caused her to scream out in agony.

_Amu,_

_ You know, I love you, right? Too much to be true, I guess you would say. Honestly, you were the light in my darkness. Happy five years, babe. I love you so much. I wanted our one year to be special, and it is Christmas after all. Don't you remember the first time we met? It was at this exact spot too. I remember how much you had cried on that day, and I was the only one who stopped to comfort you. Wow, I can't believe our relationship bloomed ever since that day. I knew exactly how to make it all special, so will you have the honors of being my lovely wife?_

_ Ikuto_

Amu clasped a hand to her lips, crying. She had lost her moment; she had lost her one true love. The regret and guilt would follow her for the rest of her life.

…


End file.
